Childhood Sracpbook
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: Link of the story of "Childhood Memories".


**Hello! This is about a story about Max's childhood scrapbook. Please enjoy story!**

* * *

In the apartment, Max sat down on a couch exhausted from fighting bad guys and school day, "Ugh… I'm so tired!" Max shouted which caught the attention of his mother, Molly. "What's wrong Max," she walk up to her son with a red and blue book she's holding, "Sorry, mom. I got so tired. I need some break," he said, "Fighting against Dredd and other super-villains is your job and you get easily tired. Besides we defeated Makino before he destroy Earth. Also N-Tek started looking for Dredd and Mr. Naught." Steel said, hovering beside Molly.

"Yeah. I knew that. I wish I like to refresh my mind something to make me feel better," Max said and that made his mother smile, "Max, maybe this will refresh your mind," Molly handed over the red and blue book to Max, "What's this?"

"It's your memory scrapbook of you and your childhood friend," Molly said which made Max's eyes wide, "I was looking for it. I thought I lost it," he said, "I kept it for you. Since 13 years past, you have grew up now and I thought you might forgot your childhood friend all those years," she said, "I wouldn't forgot about him. His my special friend and big brother," Max said and that made Steel confused and shock, "Big brother?"

"I'm so glad you kept it for me, mom. Thanks," he thank his mother, "You're welcome. Now open your scrapbook and let's see what's in it," Max open the cover page of the scrapbook. The first page is a picture of young Max and a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes playing in front of the garage, "Oh! Hey, that's me and my big brother." Max said with a smile of seeing the picture for the first time, "Who's that kid with blonde hair?" Steel asked, flew down to take a closer look of the picture, "That's my childhood friend, Steel." Max said, "Really? Then what's his name?"

"Vert Wheeler. He's my best friend and a big brother," he said looking at the picture, "Vert Wheeler? Hmmm… odd," Steel muttered, "What odd Steel," Molly asked, "His last name is sounded familiar. I think I met a person who has the last name of Wheeler. But I don't know what his first name when my memory core was damage. Anyway I like to see more pictures about your childhood and your special friend, Vert."

Max turn the second page, a picture of Max and Vert side by side each other with a man in a sheriff uniform at the center, "Who's that guy?" Steel asked, "Mom, that's your friend, right? Sheriff Johnson," Max said, "Yes. My old friend. He was the day care of Vert," Molly said.

"Sheriff Johnson? He was Vert's day care?" The Ultra-Link said, "Vert doesn't have parents. His mom died after birth and his father went missing 13 years ago and never come." Max explained, "Really? So he's been take care by the sheriff?" Steel asked, "Yeah. He was so lonely like me. But when we first met, we became fast friends and close each other." Max said.

"Wow. Never knew you two were so close. But what happen when you're separated from Vert after 13 years later," Steel asked and that made Max bit hurt by those words, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay. Mom and I once live in Arizona where Vert is. And we moved here in New Mexico," Max said, "I see. So, what's the next page," the Ultra-Link asked and Max turn the third page, a picture of sleeping Max and Vert together in one bed snuggled each other, "Aww… You two are so cute," Molly said and that made Max blush, "Mom… you're embarrassing me," her son muttered, "But you two look cute together when you sleep with Vert." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Okay. Enough of that. Let's see the other page," Max turn the fourth page, a picture of a crying Max with Vert helping him to patch his wounded knee, "Why you're crying, Max?" Steel asked, "I got hurt when I run pretty fast. I trip over and wounded one of my knees. It hurts a lot, that's why I was crying in pain. But Vert came to me and patch up my injured knee and I was feel better now," Max said. Then he turn the fifth page, a picture of Vert carrying Max on his back, "Whoa. He quite strong when he carries you, Max," Steel said, "Heh, yeah. Vert act like an older brother and he's very over protective. Sometime I got bullied by bad boys which cause my best friend to go mad and fight them," Max said and that shock Steel, "Why he did that?"

"Because Vert doesn't like Max getting hurt. He get easily mad whenever someone or somebody hurt him. He'll attack out of blue," Molly said, "Oh… He's tough right?" The Ultra-Link asked, "Very tough. He was train in Karate class," Max said, "So he was a martial art?" Steel asked, "Yeah. He's so cool when he breaks someone's arms, legs, and necks," he said.

"Ouch… That's a lot of pain," the Ultra-Link said, "Yeah, you got that right. Anyway let's see the other page," Max turn the sixth page. But it's blink, "Huh? No picture," Max turn another page and is also blink. Max flips all pages of the scrapbook all of them were all blink, "Why there's no pictures, mom?"

"Hmmm… I don't know. It's been a while since we didn't post some photos for the scrapbook. Oh, and Max, I have a letter from… your childhood friend, Vert." Molly said as she took out a white envelope and handed it over to her son, "Vert sent a letter for me?" Max asked quite a bit shock.

"Yes. Since we moved here, Vert decided to send a letter to you." She said, Max open the envelope, takes out the letter and reads it aloud so Molly and Steel could listen. It says, _"Hi, Max. It's been a long while since we last met each other. I sent this letter with a small gift. Look inside the envelope and see it."_

Max blinked in confusion he look inside the envelope to see five photos. The photos has different shots: a young Vert and Max swimming on the beach, the main entrance of the zoo, a tiger cub snuggled against Vert's and Max's laps, a brown baby bear hugging Max, swimming with the two baby dolphins as Vert and Max ride them, and the last one is a lot of babies and cubs of animals paly with Vert and Max in fun and joy.

"Hey. These photos are…? I remember these pictures. We went to the beach and went to the zoo as my 4th birthday. And all of the animals we've befriends with them. But why Vert sent some pictures?" Max said, "Read the letter, Max," his mother said.

Max look back the letter and read it, _"I gave you these photos because I knew the scrapbook has a lot of blink pages. That's why I sent the copy photos to you. So you can remember them and how we spent time together. I hope you like them. P.S. Someday… I'll see you again… Little brother- Your childhood friend and big brother, Vert Wheeler."_

As Max finished reading, he started to burst tears. "Max? Are you okay?" Steel asked and Max wipe off the tears away, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm happy that Vert sent me a letter," Max said, "And his small gift for the scrapbook. Huh… guess he still remember our childhood scrapbook."

Molly post the new photos on the scrapbook and Max write down his letter to his old childhood friend, Vert. As he finished it, he placed the paper inside the envelope and into the mailbox. Max was very happy when Vert sent the letter to him, now it's his turn to send his own letter to his big brother.

"Max, I received from Commander Forge." Steel said, "What is it?" He asked, "He said to come to base. He and the others had locate Dredd and Mr. Naught," he said, "Okay. Let's go Turbo!"

* * *

 **Ends here! I hope you like their scrapbook.**


End file.
